<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Всё принадлежит тебе, Локсли by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853109">Всё принадлежит тебе, Локсли</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot'>The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robin Hood (BBC 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Angst and Porn, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Думаешь, я не насмехаюсь над тобой каждый раз, когда ложусь спать в твою постель?"<br/>s01e08 или как все должно было случиться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guy of Gisborne/Robin of Locksley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Всё принадлежит тебе, Локсли</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Злосчастный лес, бывший источником большинства проблем, стал неплохим местом для боя: удачно оказавшееся поблизости дерево, о которое Гисборн приложил Робина, хоть на какое-то время лишило разбойника желания продолжать драку. Гуд обессилено повис в руках Гая, тяжело дышал, цеплялся пальцами за запястья противника, но не пытался вырваться из захвата. Гисборн понял, что победил в этот раз, и навалился плечом на охнувшего Гуда, не позволяя тому двинуться и наслаждаясь столь необходимой передышкой.</p>
<p>Их бой без оружия, — а значит бессмысленная драка, достойная разве что кабака, — продолжался практически с момента ухода нервного слуги Локсли, и силы были уже на исходе. Чего намеревался добиться заносчивый разбойник, Гисборн не знал, но злить его было приятно, хотя стоило множества синяков и разливающейся по телу боли. Первая их встреча наедине, когда не нужно притворяться, что они видят друг друга первый раз в жизни. Это шанс поговорить, но вместо этого они — герой Акры и помощник ноттингемского шерифа — дерутся словно дети. Неестественная веселость, граничащая с помрачением рассудка, развеивалась вместе с жаром битвы, оставляя после себя привычную тоску и пустоту, омрачаемую тяжелыми мыслями. Гуд, оказавшийся виновником всех горестных дум (и событий — с недавнего времени), кажется, не подозревал, сколько проблем приносил одним своим существованием, и спокойно стоял, позволяя сполна ощущать близость разгоряченного дракой тела. Робин словно не осознавал, какой эффект производит на находящегося рядом Гая, что вновь всколыхнуло потухшую было ярость и желание причинить боль, если не делом, то словами.</p>
<p>— Локсли… — Гисборн сместился, опершись кулаком о ствол над плечом Робина и нависая над разбойником. Он не отводил взгляда от светлых глаз, смотрящих, как всегда, насмешливо. — Скажи мне, Локсли, каково это — терять все, что дорого? Дворяне, твои бывшие друзья, сегодня собирались в доме, когда-то принадлежавшем тебе, и поднимали твои кубки, ели с твоей посуды… А теперь все это стало моим!</p>
<p>В ответ Робин только криво усмехнулся, с вызовом глядя на говорившего и лишь сильнее распаляя, не позволяя остановиться вовремя.</p>
<p>—  Каждая щепка этого дома теперь принадлежит мне. Я могу положить сапоги на стол, за которым ты трапезничал каждый божий день. И когда я поднимаюсь по лестнице, опираясь о перила, я знаю, что твои ладони так же касались этого дерева. Твоя кровать… — последнее уже явно было лишним, но Гуд слушал не перебивая, смотрел на рыцаря каким-то странным взглядом, будто боясь отвести глаза. Такое внимание и покорность вечно надменного разбойника и их неожиданная близость действовали опьяняюще, заставляя верить, что ситуация полностью под его, Гая, контролем.</p>
<p>Приблизившись к лицу Робина почти касаясь его носа своим, Гисборн нервно облизнул губы, отметив, как расширились зрачки разбойника.</p>
<p>Он продолжил:</p>
<p>— О, я вспоминаю о тебе каждый раз, когда ложусь спать в твою постель. Сколько девушек в ней побывало? Скольких крестьянок ты обесчестил, пользуясь правом первой ночи или доказывая им, что ты хозяин? Плачущие, но не смеющие…</p>
<p>Удар, направленный в челюсть, оказался слишком предсказуемым, что говорило о несобранности Робина. Гай с легкостью перехватил руку, сжимая пальцы на костлявом запястье, и ответил ударом колена в живот, в пол силы, конечно, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы Гуд согнулся пополам и потерял всякое желание вырываться.</p>
<p>— Твои женщины, Локсли, станут моими, — Гисборн вернул морщащегося от боли противника в исходное положение, привалив к дереву, и, удерживая за левое плечо, снова наклонился так низко, чтобы успеть заметить выступившие слезы боли. Гай сместился правее и приблизился к самому уху, ощутив, как разбойник вздрогнул от этого движения, но не попытался отодвинуться.</p>
<p>— Твоя Леди Мэриан станет моей женой и нашим брачным ложем будет твоя, Робин, постель. И когда мы с Мэриан взойдем на нее, я буду думать о тебе…</p>
<p>— Обо мне? — тихо поинтересовался Робин, обдав горячим дыханием шею рыцаря.</p>
<p>Осознав, что наговорил лишнего, Гай не стал дожидаться, пока до не отличавшегося смекалкой Гуда дойдет, чем вызвана такая тяга к предметам, когда-то принадлежавшим опальному графу. Гисборн сделал шаг и прижался к нему, чтобы развеять возможные сомнения. Приготовившись к очередному удару, Гай старался запомнить все, теряясь в ощущениях: худощавое жилистое тело; неровное дыхание, обдающее шею теплом; резкий запах мужского пота, дыма от костра и прелой листвы; учащенное сердцебиение, почему-то так хорошо ощущающееся даже сквозь несколько слоев одежды. От всего этого, давно желанного и враз ставшего доступным, вело, как от крепкого вина, разгоняя кровь, лишая рассудка и наполняя тело похотью. Понимая, что переходит грань дозволенного и ожидая жестокой расправы за это, Гисборн вжался пахом в бедро Робина, сминая пальцами куртку у него на плече. В ответ на его пояс легко легла раскрытая ладонь. Огладив напряжённую спину и поднявшись выше, Гуд зарылся пальцами в темные волосы, заставив рыцаря настороженно замереть, практически перестав дышать.</p>
<p>— О, — через несколько мгновений задумчиво изрек Робин, продолжая перебирать пальцами длинные пряди, будто происходящее было в порядке вещей, — тебя так возбуждает собственный голос?</p>
<p>— Локсли, ты такой осел, — обреченно выдохнул рыцарь, испытывая колоссальное облегчение от того, что признание в извращенных мыслях и желаниях произошло настолько просто и не получило отторжения. Чтобы закрепить результат и самому поверить в реальность происходящего, Гай коснулся шеи бывшего графа Хантингтонского и прикусил тонкую кожу, смакуя вкус, первым делом желая оставить свою отметину.</p>
<p>— Кровопийца, — хрипло сообщил Робин, немного отклоняя голову, чтобы дать Гаю доступ и позволить зализать оставленный зубами след чуть повыше ключицы.</p>
<p>— Я забрал все, что ты бросил здесь, Локсли, — с придыханием начал говорить Гисборн, испытывая необходимость высказать вслух признание, которое было сложно облечь в слова. Правда, открытое горло, как и возможность ощутить губами пульсацию яремной вены и движение мышц, совсем не добавляли порядка в мысли. — Но заполучить тебя...</p>
<p>— Ты хотел убить меня в Акре, — беззлобно перебил Гуд, взяв отмеченную татуировкой руку и проводя подушечками пальцев от запястья вверх, загибая разорванный рукав рубахи; он нежно массировал кожу, не оставив без внимания линию оставленного им шрама.</p>
<p>— От такой раны ты бы не умер, даже если бы пролежал в песках два месяца, — ответил Гай, переставая терзать его шею, завороженный ощущением немного шершавых прикосновений, нежно гладящих обнаженное запястье. Скептически изогнув одну бровь, Гуд открыл было рот, собираясь продолжить поток обвинений, но лишь тихо застонал, стоило Гисборну положить ладонь на его пах. Проведя пальцами по всей длине напряженной плоти, Гай чуть сжал ее через плотно облегающую ткань штанов. Этого было достаточно, чтобы развеять все сомнения, но его неожиданная реакция сбивала с толку, вызывая ощущение какой-то очередной каверзы; стоит только Гаю совершить какое-то неверное действие и... Робин тихо выдохнул сквозь зубы, толкнувшись бедрами в сжимавшую его руку, и резко дёрнул Гая на себя, принимаясь за застёжки на его жилете, походу матеря их витиеватой бранью крестоносцев, тем самым заставляя поверить в реальность происходящего.</p>
<p>Сбросив с себя минутное оцепенение, Гисборн несколькими резкими движениями расстегнул крепления и снял жилет, приблизился снова, вжимая в дерево излишне активного разбойника, пытавшегося взять инициативу на себя. Гай вытащил заправленную в штаны рубаху, забрался под нее руками, загибая куртку и жадно оглаживая ладонями ребра, очерчивая пальцами каждую четко проступающую косточку — этот благородный разбойник, раздавая ленивым крестьянам награбленное, сам не раз оставался голодным. Светлую кожу покрывали свежие синяки и ушибы, только начинающие наливаться темным цветом — от прикосновений к ним Робин каждый раз мелко вздрагивал, но не пытался отстраниться. На левом боку был недавно зарубцевавшийся шрам, расположение которого Гисборн мог указать, даже не глядя на него; хоть удар и был выверен и не опасен, но оставшаяся отметина, которой не хотелось касаться, всегда будет напоминать о том, что пойди клинок по неверной дуге, ни один лекарь не смог бы помочь. Отогнав мысли, преследовавшие его долгое время, он провел руками по узкой спине, чувствуя, как разбойник прогибается вперед от этих ласк, закрывая глаза и полностью подчиняясь. Пройдясь открытыми ладонями по груди, ощущая мягкие волоски, покрывавшие кожу, Гай одновременно обвел соски подушечками больших пальцев, чуть царапая их ногтями. Робин тихо выдохнул, изгибаясь еще сильнее, и вцепился в плечи рыцаря, прильнув всем телом.</p>
<p>— Ты, кажется, путаешь меня с женщиной, — насмешливо произнес Гуд, приподнимаясь на носках одновременно с недовольно скривившимся Гаем, решившим прервать его речь самым банальным образом. Поцелуй получился несуразным: резко подавшийся вперед Робин стукнулся с рыцарем зубами и восторженно хмыкнул от такой нелепости, но тут же растерял всякое желание сопротивляться, так как был возвращен обратно жестко легшей на загривок рукой.</p>
<p>Губы разбойника оказались  неподатливыми, обветренными и из-за этого трескались от излишне рьяного напора. Они были самыми желанными и чувственными; солоноватый привкус крови, текущей из тонкой ранки, колющаяся щетина — все это было непривычно и от того только сильнее распаляло. Короткие светлые пряди мягко сминались под пальцами, в ответ Робин обнимал рыцаря, забравшись руками под рубаху и выводя на спине бездумные полосы, касаясь линии позвоночника. Послушно приоткрыв рот, Гуд позволил углубить поцелуй, дотронуться языком до кромки верхних зубов и тихо застонал, стоило лишь слабо прикусить его нижнюю губу. Открыв глаза от этого звука, Гай залюбовался смеженными веками и чуть подрагивающими ресницами — бывший владелец Локсли все всегда делал с полной самоотдачей. Через мгновение он уставился на рыцаря и улыбнулся ему в губы, ощущая, как тот начал расстегивать его ремень.</p>
<p>— Может быть мы?.. — Гай кивнул в сторону разбойничьего лагеря, вытаскивая пояс и принимаясь за тесьму на штанах. Задача была решена быстро и он, просунув руку под ткань белья, обхватил возбужденный член, сделав несколько движений по стволу сдвигая крайнюю плоть и проводя большим пальцем по головке, размазывая выступившие капли смазки.</p>
<p>— Хорошо работаешь рукой, Гисборн. Много практики? — хмыкнул Робин, и, не отводя взгляда от лица рыцаря, медленно облизнул чуть припухшие от поцелуев губы. — А как на счет работы ртом?</p>
<p>— Не в этой жизни, — перестав пялиться на насмешливо улыбающегося Гуда, раздраженно произнес Гай, ловким движением заломил ему руку за спину и развернул, вжимая грудью в ствол дерева. Ощущение превосходства воодушевляло, тем более что Локсли сумел таким же образом обезоружить его перед всем скоплением гостей манора. Наклонившись к самому уху, он хрипло прошептал:</p>
<p>— Только после тебя, Локсли.</p>
<p>Повернув голову, Робин попытался поцеловать рыцаря, но тот, криво ухмыльнувшись, отстранился, отпуская запястье, и резко сдернул с него штаны вместе с легко скользнувшим вниз бельем, стреножившим разбойника, словно строптивого коня. Прижавшись бедрами к обнаженной коже, чтобы дать почувствовать собственное возбуждение, Гай коснулся рукой губ Гуда, жестко надавив заставляя открыть их. Покорно разжав зубы, Робин судорожно сглотнул, послушно принимаясь сосать средний и указательный пальцы, забирая их до самого основания. Жаркая глубина его рта и бархатистый язык, быстрыми касаниями прошедшийся по коже, взывали сладостную истому, дрожью проходившую по всему телу. Осторожно убрав пальцы, Гисборн заворожено наблюдал, как от губ к ним протянулась нитка слюны, тяжелой каплей упавшая на небритый подбородок, стекая вниз, цепляясь за короткие колючие волоски; нервным жестом стерев ее рукавом куртки, Гуд, не оборачиваясь, оперся ладонями о дерево, прогнулся в пояснице, и расставил ноги, насколько это позволяла мешавшая одежда.</p>
<p>— Холодно, — тихо выдохнул Робин, стоило лишь провести между худощавых ягодиц и надавить на вход, слишком медленно проталкиваясь внутрь двумя пальцами.</p>
<p>— Расслабься, — раздраженно бросил Гисборн, свободной рукой скользнув ему под рубаху, снова пройдясь по животу и поднимаясь вверх до груди, сжимая напряженный сосок. — Будто тебя первый раз кто-то нагибает.</p>
<p>— А ты будто часто кого-то… — закончить фразу Гуду не позволил Гай, добавивший безымянный палец, резко вводя теперь все три до основания, срывая с губ разбойника приглушенный всхлип.</p>
<p>— О да, — рыцарь прижался к его спине грудью и, наклонившись к уху, прикусил его, шепнув: —  Капитан стражи наказывает своих подчиненных. Разными способами.</p>
<p>Робин резко обернулся, уставившись широко открытыми глазами на усмехающегося Гисборна, медленно вынимавшего пальцы из узкого прохода и чуть быстрее вводившего их обратно. Ощущение жара и ровных стенок, переходящих в туго поддающиеся мышцы было восхитительным, как и подернувшиеся поволокой светлые глаза с расширенными зрачками, норовившими заполнить всю радужку. Долго так продолжаться не могло, но тело было слишком узким и не подготовленным, чтобы брать его практически на сухую, используя только слюну. Сделав еще несколько движений рукой, рыцарь вытащил пальцы, принимаясь развязывать шнуровку на собственных штанах, давно приносивших массу неудобств.</p>
<p>— А ты действительно спишь со своими стражниками? — Гай поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с серьезным Робином.</p>
<p>— А ты действительно веришь всему, что говорят? — подражая тону разбойника, ответил Гисборн, приспуская штаны с исподним. Ответа не последовало, но исчез и осуждающий взгляд, сменившийся растрепанным затылком, и рыцарь, сплюнув на ладонь, наскоро провел рукой по своему члену, размазывая слюну. Прижавшись головкой к входу, Гай толкнулся в неподатливое тело, помогая себе пальцами. Движение, преодолевавшее сопротивление мышц, происходило медленно и осторожно, и Гаю приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы не навредить. Это помогало мало: Робин тихо заскулил, дернувшись, но Гисборн не позволил ему отшатнуться, обняв одной рукой поперек груди и с силой прижимая к себе, уткнувшись лбом в загривок, стараясь следить за собственным дыханием, чтобы не сорваться.</p>
<p>— Больно, Гай, — дрожащим и ломким голосом прошептал Гуд, вцепившись пальцами в кисть рыцаря, но не пытаясь отстраниться, а лишь сильнее вжимаясь спиной в грудь, запрокинув голову ему на плечо и глубже насаживаясь, немного расслабив мышцы. — Я ведь никогда не…</p>
<p>— Сейчас будет легче, — по крупицам собирая самообладание, произнес рыцарь, войдя до основания и опуская вторую руку вниз, чтобы обхватить член Робина. Двигая кистью, он старался переключить его ощущения, давая время привыкнуть; это было очень сложно, когда собственные чувства сметали рассудок. Слова, произнесенные разбойником, разливали приторно-сладкую негу внутри — страстно желая всецело обладать им, Гисборн и не представлял, что может оказаться первым, кто возьмет его как мужчина, и сейчас эта мысль была чуть ли не равной испытываемому от близости наслаждению.</p>
<p>Через несколько мучительно долгих мгновений, когда Гай сполна прочувствовал всю тесноту горячего тела, разбойник, все еще дрожа, потерся носом о его скулу и сам толкнулся в ласкающую руку. Первые движения были вынужденно медленными, синхронными со скольжением ладони по наряженной плоти, но вскоре, отмечая, как Гуд вздрагивает жарко выдыхая, рыцарь выбрал нужную глубину и угол проникновения, начиная резче и быстрее толкаться внутрь. Остатки мыслей разбивались об ощущения такой желанной близости, хотя все было на редкость неправильно — слишком быстро, без возможности наслаждаться прикосновениями обнаженной кожи к коже, без поцелуев, подтверждающих право на обладание. Робин не открывал глаз и продолжал лежать, откидывая голову на плечо рыцаря, прогибаясь почти дугой, чтобы позволить движениям стать размеренней и глубже; сам подаваясь навстречу, он тяжело дышал, приглушенно всхлипывая на выдохах. Полностью выскальзывая из тела, Гай снова вбивался в него, наслаждаясь покорностью льнущего к нему Гуда. Удовольствие волнами расходилось по нервам вместе с ускоряемым темпом; сдерживаться долго, когда приоткрытые губы постоянно скользили по шее, прихватывая кожу, было невозможно.</p>
<p>— Мой, — выдохнул Гай, войдя на полную глубину и замерев, переставая двигать рукой, лишь сжав пальцы кольцом у основания напряжённого члена. Мышцы, туго обхватывающие его собственную плоть, сократились, вызывая жаркую дрожь, волной расходующуюся внутри и концентрирующуюся в паху. — Скажи, что ты мой, Локсли!</p>
<p>— Твой, — со стоном произнес Робин, открывая глаза и пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. — Чертов манор и я. Га-а-ай, пожалуйста...</p>
<p>От его имени, произнесенным таким образом и слов, желанных, вызвавших очередную горячую волну, прошедшую по телу, Гисборн окончательно потерял голову, толкнув Робина вперед, вынуждая опереться о ствол дерева. Вбиваясь в податливое и уже достаточно растянутое тело, совсем не заботясь об осторожности, Гисборн срывал с губ разбойника настоящие стоны при каждом толчке. Накрыв своей ладонью руку Гисборна, рвано ласкавшую его член, Робин соединил их пальцы, изменяя темп; волна дрожи прошла по телу разбойника, сильнее сжавшегося внутри и прогнувшегося совсем уж неестественным образом, пачкая липким семенем обе сплетенные кисти. Обессилено обмякнув в объятьях придерживающего его Гая, он лишь недовольно заскулил, стоило рыцарю резко выскользнуть из растянутого прохода. Прижавшись своей плотью к ложбинке между ягодицами и сжимая их, Гисборн потерся о нежную кожу, несколько раз толкнувшись бедрами, и кончил, без сил рухнув на придушенно охнувшего Робина. Немного отдышавшись, все еще не разжимая объятий, Гай опустился на землю, привалившись к дереву и устроив разбойника на собственных коленях.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Излишняя жажда деятельности, проснувшаяся в Гуде, раздражала еще больше, чем нездоровое желание девушек вести долгие разговоры после близости. Подойдя к лагерю разбойников, Гай, получивший флягу с водой и обрывок материи сомнительной чистоты, названный полотенцем, обосновался на поваленном дереве. Робин же, спешно обтершись тканью, вернулся на поляну, чтобы затоптать все следы их присутствия, оставшиеся на земле. Покончив с этим, Гуд подошел к сидящему рыцарю, и, опустившись на землю рядом, протянул на вытянутой руке серебряное кольцо с россыпью драгоценных камней.</p>
<p>-Ты взял мое кольцо, — недоуменно уточнил сонный Гисборн, не делая попыток забрать украшение. Его судьба в данный момент интересовала Гая меньше всего. — И отдаешь обратно?</p>
<p>— Я взял твое кольцо. Отдаю, — Гуд серьезно кивнул, не отводя взгляда от его лица и продолжая протягивать кольцо на раскрытой ладони.</p>
<p>— Возьми себе, — раздраженно бросил рыцарь, не понимая, чего от него ожидал Робин. Накрыв его ладонь своей рукой, он легко собрал пальцы разбойника в кулак, пряча кольцо. — Отдай крестьянам или что ты там делаешь с побрякушками? К чему это?..</p>
<p>— Я снял его с руки твоей будущей жены, Гисборн.</p>
<p>Кольцо, соскользнув с ладони, упало в опавшую листву; поднявшийся на ноги Гуд нависал сверху, ожидая ответа.</p>
<p>— О, — рыцарь усмехнулся, понимая, как сильно Робина беспокоят условности, — кажется, леди Мэриан придется расторгать еще одну помолвку, — и, не обращая внимания на возвышающегося рядом разбойника, наклонился, осторожно вытащив из травы и мусора украшение.</p>
<p>— И еще, — тихо произнес Робин, заходя за спину сидящему рыцарю, — прости за это.</p>
<p>Гай не успел среагировать, не ожидая получить бесчестный удар в спину. Падения на землю он уже не ощутил, потеряв сознание раньше.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>День оказался на редкость длинным, но закончился он так же — в Локсли. Поднявшись по лестнице в собственную спальню, Гисборн, не чувствуя под собой ног, мечтал оказаться в постели и забыться сном, чтобы хоть на несколько часов избавиться от мучительной тянущей боли в раненной руке. На кровати, расправленной расторопной служанкой, Гая ожидала деревянная шкатулка. Любопытство смогло пересилить желание выбросить предмет не разглядывая, и он открыл крышку. Внутри обнаружился небольшой флакон с мутным зельем, снабженным мятым клочком бумаги с припиской «от ожогов». Рядом с сосудом лежал громоздкий золотой перстень-печатка с гербом графа Хантингтонского, тоже имевший записку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>«Это ничего не значит, просто взамен утерянного. Постарайся сохранить, родовая ценность все-таки.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S. Зайду завтра.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S.S. И это тоже ничего не значит!»</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>